


New Feelings

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves the way Jonathan holds him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 Song - A Whole New World - Aladdin

Patrick loves the way he wakes up in Jonathan’s arms. It’s something he never thought he’d actually enjoy; being held the way Jonathan did. But it certainly didn’t take long for him to get used to the feeling and even less for that to turn into love.

Before Jonathan, Patrick had never been with another man. Jonathan made him see what he was truly missing in his life. Jonathan is his everything. Patrick would be lost without the other man. 

“Paddy, go to sleep,” Jonathan mutters as he rolls over wrapping his arm around Patrick’s waist.

And he always hated when people called him Paddy, until Jonathan started. He’s the only one to call him Paddy. 

“I can hear you thinking. You are driving me crazy.”

“Sorry.” Patrick smiles as he settles back against Jonathan.


End file.
